


Me and Mrs. Claus

by baby_bubastis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 6: Avengers Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, Merry Christmas, christmas 2018, winterprincess, winterprincess week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis
Summary: Bucky's first Christmas back in the States doesn't turn out the way he'd planned.





	Me and Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 6 of WinterPrincess Week Christmas 2018: Avengers Secret Santa. Sorry if it's super corny! This is what my brain came up with lol. I adore these two and I wanted to do something fluffy! Lots of love to the wonderful WinterPrincess fam for organizing this <3 Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose. Glancing back up at the hideous red and white trimmed garment, he shakes his head at the man holding it up.

"I really have to do this?"

Sam snickers. "Aw come on, man, I thought you agreed to get into the holiday spirit?"

"Smartass," Bucky quips. "This isn't how I pictured spending my first Christmas back in the States." 

Sam picks up on the hint of melancholy in his friend's voice and sobers a bit. "Hey, I know you'd rather be with your girlfriend. She's doing a good thing, though, and I'm sure she misses you. But this'll cheer you up." He shakes the hanger again.

Already committed to staying in Oakland over the holiday doing outreach work with Nakia, Shuri had insisted that Bucky accept Tony's invitation to the compound for Christmas.

"Some of these kids have nowhere to go, love," she had said. "This is really important to me."

"I know, sugar." He forced a smile, pressing his lips to her palm. "I was just looking forward to celebrating together." After over a year of shared glances and building tension, an unexpected kiss in her lab had led the Princess and her White Wolf to admit their feelings for one another, and they had been near-inseparable since. When he got the call from Steve asking about their holiday plans, Bucky accepted without thinking, forgetting Shuri's previous commitment at the Wakandan outreach center.

"We can celebrate when I get back home," she had whispered in his ear. The suggestiveness in those words sent a tingle up his spine. While they had officially been together for three blissful months, they had yet to take things any further than heated kisses and lingering touches. But the promise in her warm brown eyes had ignited him, and he figured one week apart wouldn't be so bad.

That was four days ago. Standing in front of Sam Wilson now as he tries to convince him to play Santa for Tony's holiday party has Bucky rethinking this whole trip. Technically, Bucky had lost a bet. But how the hell was he supposed to know nobody except Thor could pick up that stupid hammer? He had figured if anything could manhandle that oversized mallet, it would be his Vibranium arm. None of his asshole friends had bothered to inform him that they had all already tried, with no success (except for Vision, but he doesn't count).

So Bucky sighs. He lost, (sort of) fair and square, and now it's time to pay up. "Do I have to wear the beard, though?"

"Oh hell yeah," Sam chuckles. "Can't be Santa without the beard."

"Come on, Stevie, help me out here," Bucky pleads as Steve ambles into the room, stifling a grin.

His best friend shrugs. "Sorry, Buck. You said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said," Bucky grumbles, snatching the hanger from Sam before stalking off to the guest bedroom.

***

Tony has really outdone himself. Nearly every surface is draped in garland and tinsel, glowing with thousands of multicolored bulbs. Bucky counts at least three Christmas trees of varying sizes. Soft music drifts from the vintage record player in the corner, and he closes his eyes for a moment, remembering a time when the holiday meant opening presents with Becca as their tired parents looked on eagerly. He feels a pang in his chest at the old memories that flood his mind. He'll just have to make new ones now. That thought makes him miss Shuri so acutely that it almost physically hurts.

There's way more food than there are guests, which is saying a lot. Not only are the Avengers in attendance, but the Guardians have decided to make an appearance as well. Bucky's pretty sure he even saw Wolverine and a few of the X-Men roaming about, and there are at least twenty other people in attendance he doesn't know. After dinner (nowhere near as delicious as the Wakandan food he's grown used to, but still delicious), everyone mills around eating cookies and drinking.

Just then, Tony approaches, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Alright Barnes, time for Secret Santa."

 _Shit_. He had hoped everyone would forget about that stupid bet and let him enjoy the party in peace. _Of course_ Stark would be looking forward to this.

To their credit, almost no one laughs openly when Bucky reappears wearing the baggy red suit and matching hat. The fake beard is itchy against his own facial hair, but at least they let him wear his own combat boots. He does, however, hear a wolf whistle, but when he looks in Natasha's direction, she's snickering into Bruce's shoulder.

Sitting down in the designated "Santa chair" (Tony's idea), Bucky reaches down into the box full of gifts that Steve has pushed his way, and pulls out the first gift bag. 

The only thing that makes the cheap, itchy costume bearable is the heavily spiked eggnog he sips on as he calls out name after name, handing out presents. He smirks when he gets to the name he had drawn for the exchange. Technically, Shuri made them, but Bucky knows Clint will appreciate the new Vibranium arrows and collapsible bow.

When he gets to the bottom of the empty box, he frowns. Did no one pick his name? He sighs. Oh well, no big deal. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves, and Bucky has to admit that he's glad to at least be among friends, enjoying his favorite holiday.

As he stands to go and change out of his ridiculous getup, he hears a short whistle. He turns around to see Tony motioning for him on the other side of the room, near the second largest Christmas tree.

"What do you want, Stark? Please just let me get out of this thing." Bucky tugs exaggeratedly at his neckline.

Tony smirks. "Hold your reindeer, Santa. You forgot a present." He steps aside and points to a burgundy envelope resting on one of the branches. Bucky narrows his eyes, then tilts his head as he gets close enough to read the name written in gold ink: _Bucky_.

He snatches the envelope and tears it open. The only thing inside is a piece of Christmas-themed stationery printed with mistletoe and glittering snowflakes. His brow furrows in confusion as he reads the typed font:

_Dear Santa,_

_I heard bad girls only get a lump of coal, but what if I've been extra naughty? Will you still let me sit on your lap?_

A blush creeps up his neck at the racy message. Eartha Kitt's sultry voice filters through the speakers, and then everything goes dark. Someone (likely Tony) is tying a blindfold around Bucky’s face before he can protest.

“Relax, Santa,” Stark’s voice says from somewhere behind him. Dread pools in Bucky’s gut as he runs through all the different ways his friends could be pranking him right now. All he can hear is the beginning lines of “Santa Baby” and hushed murmurs as a chair is pushed behind him and he’s forced to sit. 

Great. It’s not enough that he’s without his love on Christmas Eve, and that they’ve made him wear this tacky suit; they’ve got to play a practical joke on him too?

A feather-light touch glides up his left arm, across his neck, and down the other. 

What the hell?

The slow click of high heels on the hard floor reaches his ears. 

And then a warm, soft weight settles right onto his groin, wiggling just so. Bucky flinches. His arms come up to push away when he catches the scent: lavender and vanilla.

Blood is pounding in his ears as slender arms slide around his neck. Soft lips brush his, and a low groan escapes his throat.

“I’ve been a bad girl, Santa.”

A slow smile spreads across his face. She shifts in his lap and then leans into him, fingers threading into his hair. The blindfold falls away, and he’s met with her radiant smile, a look of pure mischief in her eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Ingcuka.”

They're usually fairly reserved in their public displays of affection, but Bucky couldn't give a damn who's watching right now. He raises a trembling hand to cup Shuri’s lovely face, bringing her mouth to his.

She sighs in surprise, and then her hands are once again in his hair. Bucky traces her plush bottom lip with his tongue. She whimpers, squirming and pressing her ass further into his lap. His flesh hand grips her thigh as he pulls her in tighter, and someone clears their throat.

Reluctantly, he pulls away, licking his lips. How is it possible that she tastes even better than he remembers? Her pupils are dilated when she opens her eyes, her chest heaves. He takes a moment to examine the outfit she’s wearing, and his face heats. 

His eyes greedily roam over her form, taking in the cute little Santa hat, the velvety red top with white trim around the low neckline. Bucky nearly groans when he notices the tiny crimson skirt and thigh-high black suede boots. 

Shuri squirms in his lap more deliberately, and his gaze darts up to hers. 

“See something you like?” she utters cheekily, and a smirk tugs at his lips.

“Behave, Mrs. Claus. We still have an audience.” She squeals, then giggles when he pinches her left hip, and he drinks in the angelic sound.

How she’s here when she should be all the way across the country is practically a miracle to Bucky. He can’t believe she’s in his arms right now. "It's Christmas Eve, doll, what are you doing here?" He asks, incredulous.

Her answering grin warms him. "I got a call from your Secret Santa over there a couple of days ago." She nods in Tony's direction, and he raises his glass in response. "He offered to fly me out."

Bucky is stunned. "But what about the kids? Nakia?"

She shrugs. "My brother was missing his love and, after I told him about Tony's idea, he decided to come out to the center in my place."

Laughing, he shakes his head in disbelief. "This is... amazing." His voice is raw with emotion. "I can't believe Stark did this." 

She hums and leans in to place her lips against his ear. "Wait until you see what _I_ have for you." Heat shoots straight to his core, and he pulls back to look in her eyes. She's dead serious. 

Nothing else matters - not the party, not the music, not their friends pretending not to stare at them. Bucky doesn't waste any time. He stands, practically picking her up with him, and leads her toward the door. They’re stopped by a snickering Sam. "Whoa, man! Where you goin’? Shuri just got here."

"Sam. Not. Now."

The man chuckles at Bucky's icy glare and backs away, hands up in defense. 

As Bucky drags a giggling Shuri toward the guest room, he can hear Tony behind them. "Alright folks, show's over! I think Santa is taking Mrs. Claus back to the North Pole."


End file.
